


Demon's Apprentice and The Voodoo Girl

by Liast



Series: Spooky Writober (thewritersgarden) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Voodoo, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Trixie got into a fight at school. Chloe and Lucifer went there, and they met her new friend. A witch. Fortunately, no shenanigan ensued. This is just your usual Wednesday.





	Demon's Apprentice and The Voodoo Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: The Weird Voodoo Girl in Class of thewritersgarden's Spooky Writober. I barely survived.

Lucifer and his Detective were on their way to the precinct after a failed stakeout when her phone rang. He used it as his excuse to turn the radio off, he had enough of this hour’s 90’s jam. Lucifer stared out of the window, pointedly ignoring Chloe’s eye roll.

“Hello.”

Lucifer pulled a snack from the bag behind her seat, he could hear an indistinct voice of a woman.

“What? You’re kidding me. Is she okay?”

He looked at her, snack in hand, halfway opened. “What is it? Something happened?”

“Please stop talking.” She throw a look at him before focusing on her telephone again. “Sorry. Oh, of  
course he’s not there. Thanks.”

Chloe looked at him, “We got to make a pit stop. Trixie got into a fight. We need to pick her up.”

“Why do I feel like this has happened before?”

And Chloe turned the steering wheel so fast that some ranch puffs fell out of the bag.

\--- 

They arrived at the school no more than ten minutes later, Lucifer had to say that he was so proud of her driving skill. With long steps and hurried paces, Chloe was inside even before Lucifer managed to walk pass the children littering the school yard. Once inside the hall, he sighed with disgust as more children ran pass him, almost bumping like they couldn’t even see a towering figure like him. “Oh dear.”

He found Trixie and another girl sitting on the bench outside the headmaster’s office, talking to each other. He took a seat beside her. “Where is the ponce you fought against, Spawn?”

“Lucifer!” She turned her to look at him, completely unaware that he came in too. “It’s not really a fight if the opponent not fighting back, right? We are badasses.”

“Oooh, well done, Spawn.” He grinned, then turned to look at the girl beside her. Her long hair was braided and she wore orange jumpsuit, the bag on her lap had many handmade little dolls hanging from a strap, like ginger bread man, except they were in so many colors, one of them was on her hand. “And who might this be?”

“This is my friend, Tyan. She just transferred here last week.”

He didn’t offer his hand, no way, but he did leaned to get a better look at her person, “Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure.”

“Tyan Doelas.” she looked intrigued. She leaned into Trixie and whispered in her ear, although he heard her. “Trix, your father shares the same name as the Devil himself.”

“I am what?” wide-eyed, Lucifer couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “How dare you to assume that I am her father, that’s just insulting. And no, I don’t share a name with anyone, I am the Devil.”

Trixie made a face and Tyan laughed. “Yeah, right. I’d like to ask for your autograph on my doll if you’re really the Devil.”

“Well, what’s stopping you then? Give me that.” Lucifer pulled out a marker from his breast pocket and tried reach for the doll in her hand. “You said you want my autograph? I’ll give you for free, you don’t even need to go to Hell for it.”

“Nope. You’re not the Devil. Besides, no one allowed to touch my dolls.”

“Very well, I’ll show you my De –”

“Lucifer no!” Trixie pinched his side hard, and he jerked away because he was quite ticklish there. Okay, a lot ticklish. “Mommy will get mad if you show her.”

“Show me what?”

“Nothing.” Trixie said hastily, a little louder than Lucifer’s my Devil face one. 

“Wait. What Devil face?”

Trixie pouted, so much for a new friend. She hope Lucifer didn’t broke her.

“My Devil face, as I am the one and only, the Devil himself.” 

“Riiiiight.” The way Tyan said it made Lucifer frowned. “And this is my voodoo dolls.”

Lucifer’s face lit up and Trixie turned to her friend, surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, that’s why no one allowed to touch them but me. In fact, this one,” she shook the yellow doll in her hand, and pointed at the upset kid twenty feet away from them, “is the reason why that kid who bullied me clutched his ass like the loser he is. But, it was sweet to know that you punched his face for me, Trix. Thanks.”

“Lovely.” Lucifer snatched said doll away from Tyan’s hand. His finger scratch the doll’s soles. Said kid looked terrified as well as constipated. “It worked.”

“Of course it is.” Tyan quickly took the doll away again. “My nan said I’m very talented. Besides, this is child’s play.”

“I never thought I’d meet another witch.”

“You’re a witch?” Trixie couldn’t believe it, Lucifer and Maze never said anything about witches before.

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Not really. Everyone just thought that you are a weird new kid at school.”

Tyan’s face fell, “I thought befriending you would make more witchy.”

“That’s not a word.” Trixie’s eyebrow rose. “And what does it had to do with me?”

“I heard some kids called you demon’s apprentice, that’s why I took a seat next to you and befriending you. But it turns out you’re really cool. No need to be the actual demon apprentice for me to like you, Trix.”

“But she really is.” Lucifer quipped. “Maze still trains you right?”

“Yes, don’t worry Lucifer. I can take down a few demons.”

“I will never let any demon near you. Except Maze.”

“Who’s Maze? Is she a part of your family role play too?” Tyan looked interested after hearing that they might had a demon role too. “What’s your mom’s role than?”

“We didn’t have any role play.”

“I love role play, but sadly, that’s true, we didn’t have any.” Lucifer added, after some thought. “The Detective is the miracle from my Dad, though, God.”

The door beside them opened, and Chloe exited, a slight frown on her face. 

“Trixie, it was so nice of you to fight for your friend, but maybe tone it down a notch, okay?” Chloe squinted her eyes at the miserable kid Trixie fought against, having been informed by the headmaster while she was inside.

“Oh, don’t blame Trixie, please, Mam. That was on me.”

“And you are?”

“Tyan Doelas, Mam, Trixie’s best friend since last week and the new witch at school.” They shook hands, and Chloe turned to Lucifer, mouthing witch?

“Yes, they are very real, Detective, like this one right here. But don’t worry, they are just a bunch of really nice ladies with a penchant for dramatic flairs.” He stood and clasped his hands. “You know, the usual. Full moon here, voodoo there, and all that jazz.”

“What?” Chloe exclaimed.

“Nothing to be worried about, I assure you.” Lucifer smiled and charmed his way out of this impromptu mess from his oversharing mouth. “Who is up for ice cream?”

“Me!” both girl said at the same time, big grin plastered on their face, abruptly stood on their feet, ready to bolt. 

“No, we got to get back to the precinct, Lucifer. I have some reports to be done.”

“The more reason to get ice cream then.”

Chloe opened her mouth to stomp down the idea, but one look at the two enthusiast girls and she couldn’t say no. And they deserve reward for standing out for each other anyway. She smiled and motioned for them to move. “I’ll take you home after, Tyan. Would you tell me your parents’ phone number to let them know that you’ll be late?”

“Oh, no need, Mam. I already sent wind message to them.”  
…  
…  
…  
“A what?”


End file.
